Second Best
by Ayshen
Summary: Maxie Jones made a choice and let him go. Now that he is back can she find a way to make it right? Spixie Futuristic.
1. Feels Like Home

**A/N: This is a three part Spixie story. It was an idea that came to me and didn't go away until it was written.**

**Anyway, it takes place in August 2010 and I don't really explain everything but you get the picture once the story starts going. Italics are flashbacks.**

**I will post the second chapter this weekend, and the third early next week. As always feedback is love. **

_**But time has changed nothing at all -  
You're still the only one that feels like home.  
I've tried cutting the ropes and  
I let you go but you're still the only one  
That feels like home.**_

_**(Ten Days – Missy Higgins)**_

**August 2010**

Pushing through the door she rolled her eyes at the shoes lying haphazardly by the door, the mail strewn across the coffee table. Grabbing the shoes she walked down the hallway and threw them at his bedroom door, then went back to the pile of mail. After sorting through the bills she held the oversized envelope in her hand. Curiously she ripped it open and gasped.

"_Well it looks like your wish finally came true" Kate said walking into Crimson._

_Maxie arched an eyebrow and she finished, "Lulu quit this morning, told me she was going to crash at some friends house in Los Angeles"  
"Oh" was the only thing she could really say like she didn't know exactly why Lulu was leaving. _

"I didn't hear you come home" Johnny said as he came out of the shower.

Looking at him she scowled, "You left your shoes by the door again"

"Sorry babe" he said sitting down next to her, "What's that?" he asked pointing to the clutched paper.

She tossed it at him haphazardly, "Seems Lulu wormed her way back into Dillon's bed and they are getting married in the Quartermaine garden next month"

The tiny smirk on his face fell, "They invited us?" he asked staring down at it like it was going to spontaneously combust.

Looking at him she grabbed it back, "I'm sure Dillon invited me, and date" she added.

"So are we going?"

Instantly it was his eyes that flashed through her mind, and it was selfish but she wasn't going to give up a chance to see him again, to wonder if his lips would still curl in that goofy smile at the sight of her, "Well of course we're going"

OoO

"No, I don't think you understand, this dress is for a Crimson photo shoot, as in leading magazine in the 18-25 and 26-32 demographic, Kate Howard of Couture fames pride and joy, yes that magazine. I expect it to be shipped overnight express and on my desk in the morning. That's J-O-N-E-S" she finished before clicking her blue tooth as she headed into the coffee house.

"Good morning Miss Jones, you're regular?" the barista asked smiling.

Nodding with a smile she clicked the screen on her Blackberry to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Behind her she heard a familiar voice, "Yes, I RSVP'ed already. No, it's not problem…Jason and I want you to come stay at the Penthouse, maybe we'll even slap a fresh coat of paint on the pink room, okay see you then"

The words made her ears perk up as she turned to her best friend, "Wow, an early morning?" she asked teasingly.

Grabbing her cup of coffee off the bar the brunette smiled, "Late night, surveillance on a cheater, I am going home to take a bubble bath and climb in bed" she said purposely circling the question that hung in the air.

Arching her eyebrow she looked at her phone and then back up to Sam's face, "He's coming home for the wedding?" she asked.

Sam bit her lip and tapped her foot, "He's the best man"

"Oh"

"_Spinelli, you promised, you promised you'd never leave me" she cried._

_There were tears making puddles in his puppy dog eyes, "Does the Maximista still not understand the depths of his feelings?"_

"_Spinelli"_

"_I love you Maxie" he said surprisingly stoic which made her borrowed heart sink into her stomach, "And the Jackal wishes you and the mob prince all the happiness but he cannot stand here and watch idly as his heart is being shattered into pieces"_

_Her words were lost and then he touched her cheeks and brought his lips to hers quickly, "Goodbye Maximista"_

"_Spin" she cried but he was already out the door. _

Sam touched her arm, "Hey, you okay?"

Shrugging it off you grabbed the lattes off the counter, "Yeah fine, see you at the wedding" she said before making her way out the door.

Walking into Crimson she saw Kate on the cordless; the baby nestled on her hip. Putting the lattes down she opened her arms for Kate to hand her James as she argued with whoever was on the other line, "Yes, I do understand but if the North Atlantic were frozen over I'd tell you to give her some ice skates and a parka, oh no, I'm serious. Twenty minutes, and then I'm going to find some other model to put on my cover" she said hanging up.

Rolling her eyes she took the baby, "Mommy is going to avoid killing a model so she doesn't have to go to jail" she cooed as he gurgled.

Maxie put the latte in the other hand, "I talked to Herrera's people this morning. Major b-i-t-c-h" she spelled out for the babies sake, "But the dress should be her tomorrow morning"

Bringing the drink to her lips she nodded, "Great, if we have a model, her agent said she is snowed in somewhere in Greenland which I think is code for took a little too much up the nose this weekend if you know what I mean"

Kate Howard was a bitch…self admitted and proud. She was also the best in her game and had turned a start up magazine into something huge in turn giving Maxie the opportunity of a lifetime as junior editor. Plus the whole motherhood thing had softened her in ways, in others not so much, "You're late" she yelped at the new assistant.

Smiling Maxie shook her head in pity for the girl…it wasn't too long ago she was in her shoes.

After barking instructions to her the girl ran out in a flurry and Maxie laughed. Kate rolled her eyes, "It's hard getting good help" she teased turning towards her office.

Ric sauntered in a half an hour later with a bouquet of roses, "Is my wife here?" he asked.

Walking out with the baby Kate scowled, "I would say you're late but in fact your son is stinky so you're really just on time" she said scrunching her face in annoyance and handing him the baby.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek, "I love you too" he said before leaving.

After finishing the mock ups she walked into Kate's office where her boss was looking at a suspiciously familiar invitation, "You going?" she asked hoping there was no squeak in her voice.

"Are you kidding, of course, Frederico is sending up a rack full of dresses to look through. Are you going is the question?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"A reason to dress up, of course I'm going" Maxie answered hoping the sarcasm covered the real reason she was going to this wedding.


	2. In Your Eyes

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who is reading, reviews are love. **

_**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

_**(Thinking of You- Katy Perry)**_

**Two Weeks Later**

Sunday night dinner…it was nice to know that there was still some tradition in her life. It was never quite the same after Georgie but they had clung to any semblance of normality these days.

"Where's Johnny?" Robin asked opening the door before she had the chance to knock.

Maxie's face contorted, "I don't know" she said before spying a toddling Emma, "Oh there's the gorgeous girl that mommy actually dressed in matching clothes today" she told her making the girl giggle, "Seriously Robs, I love you but you dress your child like she just came to America, not a good look"

Her cousin rolled her eyes, "Is that deflection Miss Jones?"

"I don't need to deflect anything, Johnny is a big boy, he can find dinner by himself" she said shrugging.

Eyeing her suspiciously, "You know, is this the evolved Maxie? You use to go eight shades of crazy if Jesse, Cooper, or…" she said before stopping to leave his name out, "Even looked at another girl and now you have this whole nonchalant thing…spill"

There was nothing really to spill. When she hooked up with Johnny they both new what it was…sex, friendship but neither were good in relationships so he kept his bedroom, she kept hers and it worked out perfectly.

"Johnny isn't my boyfriend. Considering how we started both of us realize we are too monogamously challenged to put labels on our relationship. It works for us" she told her realizing how it sounded.

Shaking her head Robin smiled, "Well whatever works for you" she said as Cruz walked through the door.

"Maxie" he greeted before scooping up Emma, "There's one of my girls" he said kissing her head and putting her down. Then he smiled at Robin, "And there's my other one" he finished pressing his lips to hers for a couple of long seconds.

Making a face Maxie shook her head, "So not cute" she told them even though it kind of was. For a long time she thought Patrick was the one to make all Robin's dreams come true but when that fell apart Robin found the strength to pick herself back up and not give up on love. As much as Maxie admired the trait she didn't really believe it was realistic. Love usually ended up with loss…so it was easier to just close her already damaged heart before it had the chance to wreak more havoc.

Olivia peaked her head out the door to the kitchen, "I hope you guys like baked ziti" she hollered.

Robin turned to Maxie, "Be nice"

Shrugging her off she gave a pained smile, "Oh I just love ziti" she yelled back before muttering, "Although my ass doesn't"

Cruz stifled a laugh and Robin elbowed him in the ribs, "Mac" she reminded.

Sighing Maxie walked towards the kitchen…Olivia didn't deserve Mac but no one deserved Mac in her eyes…and he seemed really, really happy…she was kind of getting use to this whole putting other peoples happiness before her own.

OoO

As soon as she pushes through the apartment door she is annoyed by the sight of Claudia with her red boots on her coffee table.

"Aw, there's the little fashionista" she cooed patronizingly.

Glaring at her Maxie walked by, "If Nikolas finally wised up and sent you packing, you can't stay here"

The woman rolled her eyes and got up, "Actually I was here to bring John's suit over for the wedding. You're going right? Lulu is so excited she can hardly contain herself about Dillon, and Spinelli…and Steffy"

It was at the name that her throat went dry but she wasn't going to let Claudia goad her into another fight. Still, the name repeated in her head over and over taunting her with the realization of why Claudia looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"That's great, I'm happy for Dillon…and Lulu" she said with the smile as fake as a Prado bag.

Leaning in Claudia smiled, "From pictures you should be happy for Spinelli too…Steffy is gorgeous, and from what I hear, she totally adores Spinelli…looks like he got out of Port Charles just in time"

Before she could formulate a response Johnny walked out of the hallway, "Maxie, I didn't know you were home" he stated happily.

Shooting one last look at Claudia she turned to him, "Why don't you get rid of her and come to my bedroom tonight" she said running a manicured finger over his chest.

He smiled, "Ten minutes"

"I'll be waiting"

When he came in she was already naked and in the bed. Pulling him atop her she made quick time out of removing his clothes. The picture of Spinelli and some mystery girl was playing tricks with her head, and she was hoping Johnny could help drown out of the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. It's fast, pounding, the way they both like it…hot and intense…but it's not the same, not when her skin can feel the soft touch of a lover's fingers…or taste someone else's lips with the touch of his mouth. When it's done she lies silently staring at the ceiling wondering where the hell everything went wrong.

**One Month Later**

"Finally done" Kate said at 9:00pm.

Maxie rolled her neck trying to get the kinks out, "Thank goodness, I am starving and I can't wait to get these shoes off" she complained.

Kate waved her hand in her direction, "Go home, I am"

Grabbing her purse Maxie pulled out the vibrating phone, "Are you still downstairs, good I'll meet you there in five" she said before climbing into the elevator.

Walking through the lobby she saw Johnny leaning against the wall, "Finally" he complained teasingly.

They made their way down the hallway past the ballrooms until her eyes connected with two brown eyes, "Dillon" she said shakily.

He wore a smile on his face. He had matured since she had last seen him. His trademark hair was now cut shorter and darker, his face was slimmer and tanned, "Maxie" he said before opening his arms to hug her.

It was awkward for a moment but when he pulled away she looked in his eyes and saw the boy her sister had loved for most of her short life, "Long time no see, how have you been good"

Mumbling a response she looked beside her, "Dillon, this is Johnny" she introduced.

A flash of something passed over his face but he thrust out his hand, "Nice to meet you"

"You too"

From inside the room she heard a familiar voice, "Dillon" Lulu called coming out and greeting them.

Biting her lip she looked at them, "Maxie, Johnny" she greeted tersely.

Dillon smiled, "It was nice to see you, we should get to our rehearsal dinner…um, we'll be seeing you at the wedding right" he asked waiting for Maxie to nod, "Good" he said honestly.

Before they could turn away there were footsteps behind them and Maxie turned to look at a gorgeous girl wearing a million watt smile, "Lulu" she said happily.

Lulu smiled back opening her arms and squealed, "Steffy!"

The realization was instantaneous and then her eyes looked beyond the girl to the smiling guy…her guy. His hair was cleanly cropped, his dark jeans fitted to his body, a button down shirt sleeves rolled up, and glasses now covering up those evergreen colored eyes but he was still her Spinelli…and then he heard the one word that brought her back home.

"Maximista"


	3. Glimmer

**A/N: Last part. The three songs that played a role at each chapter were my muse. Hope you enjoyed...feedback is always enjoyed. **

_**Though the night has fallen  
I close my eyes and imagine  
A tiny glimmer flickering on the horizon.**_

It takes time to get it right  
Takes no time to get it wrong.  
I can't believe I didn't see  
The ground was caving in

Oh, can we just start again?

_**(Glimmer – Aqualung)**_

It was worse then the day he left because at least then she knew he left loving her, wanting her, needing her just the way she felt about him. The thing that hadn't changed was that she still felt exactly the same…but he had moved on. She hated him for that, hated Lulu for being a part of his life, hated Dillon for being his new BFF, Steffy for being his gorgeous smiling girlfriend but most of all she hated herself for ruining what they could have been. She let him go and now he wasn't hers…and it made herwant to scream, hit something and cry all at the same time. Instead she let the smile curve her lips upward, "Spinelli" she let out.

He did something unexpected and smiled back. His eyes were different, still the same green but with a sadness in them that wasn't there before. She knew she had put it there…took the innocence of a goofy smile and hardened him in ways she could have never prepared herself for.

As he came towards her it was like everyone else disappeared and it was just them standing in the hallway of the Metro Court meeting for the first time in a year and a half. It's his smell that assaults her senses first…Chrome…her favorite…the one she bought for him and she wants to believe that he wore it for her…so that she would like the way he smelled. When he is standing in front of her she wants to memorize him, the lean maturing of his face, the way his shoulders seem to be wider then before, the clothes more fitted, the hair less tousled. For a moment it's like too much has changed and then his voice touches her ears again, "The Jack…I, didn't expect to see you so soon" he whispers.

The language is different…like someone tamed his Spinelli but the tone is the same, the same smooth vibrato that reminds her of one night long ago…one night where he bared his heart to her and she ripped it apart.

"You look great" she tells him…and he does, he looks perfect…but she's biased because he always has.

Johnny clears his throat and the moment is lost, "Damian" Steffy says happily.

She watches in agony as Spinelli smiles at the beautiful girl, "Stef" he says and she takes a little comfort in the fact that he doesn't say her name like he does hers.

Smiling Steffy offers her hand, "So this is _the_ Maxie Jones" she says looking into her eyes.

Maxie knows a challenge when she sees on and she raises her chin slightly, "Nice to meet you…Steffy" she offers.

Lulu is the one that interrupts, "I hate to break up the reunion, but Carly is eyeing me so we better get this show on the road" she says nudging Dillon.

"Oh yeah, you know how the Quartermaines get when they don't get fed on time" he said.

Steffy looked at them, "Nice meeting you again" she said nicely.

Their eyes locked once again and Maxie smiled, "It was great seeing you Spinelli" she told him.

A slight blush came to his face and for a moment they were back in the Penthouse drinking orange soda, "The pleasure was the Jackal's he says" before turning to Johnny and nodding, "Nice to see you again John" are the last words he utters before walking back to his new life.

OoO

They don't speak on the ride home, the silence telling them much more then there mouths ever would. If they are honest they would admit they were doomed from the beginning…like two cars colliding on the freeway, it was bound to happen and when it did the wreckage took out everyone around them. He opens the door for her and they stand in the dark together, "It was nice to see them, they look happy" is all he says.

What he doesn't say always speaks more to her and she touches his hand, "Do you remember what it's like to be happy" she whispers.

It is easier to do when they're not looking at each other…when they don't touch, don't rip off each others clothes, just speak in the polite adult tones neither is very accustomed too, "I don't deserve to be happy Johnny"

Looking up to him there is so many demons in his brown eyes…and they are familiar because they are the same ones that haunt her at night. Touching his face she wonders the last time she felt connected to him in this way, "You do Johnny, we both do" is the last thing she says before turning around and heading back towards her room. Neither had to ask the inevitable…

Opening her closet she pulled out shoe boxes until she came to the plastic tub in the back. Pulling it out she grabs the book gently and opens it. He loved her…so much that it scared her. She never deserved someone like Spinelli…and she would just end up getting him killed. She thought the distance would help but it couldn't erase his stain on her. Maybe it's too late, but she's not selfless enough to let the chance pass her by again.

OoO

"Not many people are lucky enough to marry their best friend…I am…sure we took the long road but she's a Spencer and they never do anything easy" Dillon said making everyone swoon and laugh at the same time, "But I promise you, this time I'm not letting you go…this is forever Lu, and that is one thing you can always count on"

Smoothing her dress she tries to focus on the happy couple. Truth is, Lulu and Dillon are just window dressing because her eyes are locked on him the whole ceremony. His shoulders are broader now, the tux making him look so un Spinelli like…but the eyes, they were all his and when they met hers in the crowd she knew…it was now or never.

OoO

The tent in the garden was flanked in candlelight and as she took her seat next to Sam and Jason she scanned the room for him when he held the mike in his hand, "Um, so, the Jackal, I…don't do speeches so instead I offer the fair duo a melody from my eart" he said before sitting on the stool as the band started to play.

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Staring her mouth stood ajar and Sam elbowed her, "I didn't know Spinelli could sing"

There weren't words because she didn't know either. All she could do was stare at him and then there eyes met and it was no longer Dillon and Lulu's wedding…it was just the two of them. His gaze burned her, the lull of the song entrancing, and if she died this moment she would die knowing that he loved her, even if she didn't deserve it.

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

For a moment she doesn't remember to breathe…and it's too much. She is Maxie Jones, not scared of anything…but this, every emotion coming back and stinging her…she's afraid of that…afraid of feeling too much…because it never lasts.

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

_**(You and Me – Lifehouse)**_

When the song ends she gets up and makes her way out of the reception her stilettos clicking on the cobblestone walkway.

"Maximista" she hears but keeps walking, "Maxie" he says touching her arm.

As she turns she snaps, "What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" she asks.

His eyes cloud with hurt and she wants to take it back but she doesn't instead she stares iciliy, "Go, just go back to your happy life and leave me to mine" she tells him each word stabbing like shards to her heart.

His head hangs, "If that is what the Maximista wants" he whispers turning.

She should let him go…but she never does what she should, "Don't you know me well enough to know this isn't what I want?" she asks tearfully.

Turning he looks at her his mouth slightly ajar I confusion, "All I want is you…and I don't deserve you, I never did. You thought I chose Johnny over you…but I chose you because with me you'll either end up dead or a big jaded mess" she says letting it all spill from her.

Slowly he comes close to her, "Maxie" he whispers touching her face.

"I love you Spinelli…I always did and I always will"

Her lips are touching his before she can even think and there is a gasp. As they pull apart there stands Steffy her face clouded in confusion.

"Damien" she asks softly and when he looks at her there is a droop in her smile before she turns to run.

"You should go after her" Maxie says hoarsely.

Their eyes meet and he shuffles around, "The Jackal should…and yet he stands here…because he loves you Maxie Jones…and he always will."

It's enough for her…and it's messy and it scares her…but as long as he is there to catch her when she falls she can actually let herself believe it may all be okay.


End file.
